There is a population of individuals who have limited storage space, limited means to transport a boat, limited access to the water and the limitation of a single individual handling the boat without assistance from others. The present invention provides two storage options. The boat can be folded to a compact position without removing a plurality of fasteners. The pontoons pivot from beneath the midsection to the operational position. This is extremely critical because it allows the natural force of the water surface to assist in maintaining the pontoons in their operational position. Additionally if storage or transportation requires, the boat can easily be disassembled by removing the pontoon pivot pins. The present invention also provides an elevated seat mount which automatically folds into the compact midsection as the boat is stowed. Four permanently attached wheels allow the present invention to be easily maneuvered while in the stowed position. Due to it's stowed size and mobility the present invention excels when access to the water is limited by obstacles.
Prior art is consist of one or more of the following limitations:
small pontoon boats that do not fold. PA1 boats which must be disassembled for compact storage. PA1 boats dependent on bulky hulls between the pontoons for buoyancy PA1 boats containing elevated seats which either do not fold or do not fold automatically to a compact configuration. PA1 boats which require a plurality of fasteners to be removed for boat storage. PA1 boats which consist of long pontoons limiting storage. PA1 boats too large for single individual to easily transport and launch.